The Scoobies
by Ferret Love
Summary: The scoobiesare a gang like the mafia. When Giles dies, SLayer(Buffy) goes on a hunt for revenge. Almost getting caught by the cops. Spike is the cop, hot on their trail and he and buffy have a past.
1. die Ethan Die

The Scoobies 

Summary: The scoobies make deals and they are deadly. When Giles dies, SLayer(Buffy) goes on a hunt for revenge. Almost getting caught by the cops. Spike is the cop hot on their trail and he and buffy have a past.

Disclamer: Well I OWN NOTING

* * *

Three black figures silently make their way through the window of an apartment. the light is on in the bed room and the bathroom. Someone's home.  
The black figures mak their way to the bathroom where a man is. A slim finger flicks off the light switch from the out side. The man insise panics. The figures barge through the door the figure that looks like a man swiftly turns the man around and raps a cloth around his eyes.

"nice work angel" Said a female voice

"Thanks Faith." Said the man known as angel

"You guys, stop the convorsation." Said a female voice but not faiths

""Ok B" Faith says to buffy

Faith pulls out a silver gun and points it to the mans head.  
Buffy begins to speak

"Who killed Giles."

"I have no idea" Said the man

"Yes you do Ethan. You were there and so was I. Just tell me what i need to know and you get out of here alive."

"Nver" Ethan refuses to Buffy

"Faith you know what to do."Buffy signaled to Faith.

Faith nods back and pulls the trigger on the gun.

Ethan fell to the floor dead.

"Buffy how many more do we have to kill?" Angel asks

"I don't know. As soon as i find who killed giles i guess." She replied

Buffy walked up to the bathroom mirror. She pulled out a crimson lipstick from her duster pocket.

She removed the lid and began to write on the mirror.

"Almost there"

"Buffy i hear sirens." Faith says

The three exit from the window again. Buffy jumpos into a black DeSoto. The other two followed. They all sped off

888888888888

The cop cars pulled up the front of the apartment block

three f them enter the room that the gun shot was heard in.

They went to the bathroom and saw Ethan lying on the floor dead with a cloth around his eyes.

"third this month" Said a female

"Sad isn't it fred." Says a black man

"Fred Gunn look at this" Said the other person

What is it spike?" Asks fred

Spike points to the mirror

"Almost there" He read aloud

"We are never going to catch them." Spike said with disapointment in his voice

Gunn puts a reassuring arm over his mates shoulder

"Sure we will" He said

Spike Fred and Gunn left the building

88888888

What do you think?  
REVIEW


	2. their past

summery of chapter

Buffy has flashbacks to fill you in

Disclamer: I wish

chapter 2.

Buffy/Spike think

888888888888888888888

Buffy, Faith and Angel had made it back to their hide out. In there were more people. A red-haired girl by the name of Willow was there talking to her boyfriend of long time Xander.

Faith and Angel had also been going out for a while.

Buffy sighed. "I'm going to bed night all"

"goodnight" everyone chorused

Buffy walked into her room changed into her pj's and went to sleep

88888888888888888

_Buffy as a 16 year old sat on the porch of her home in LA while watching her boyfriend and only love about depart. He was going to England to stay with his cousin since his mother had passed away. Buffy ran up to him and kissed him "I'll miss you spike" she cries into his shirt. _

_he pulls away and takes something out of his pocket it was a silver cross necklace. "never forget me" he said "never" she wisped in reply. _

_the young girl watched as he left._

_2 months later her parents got a divorce. Buffy went with her mother and moved to Sunnydale. _

_She went to school and graduated a year later. with her new four best friends Willow,Xander,Faith and Angel. they were the closest friends ever. _

_they didn't know what they wanted to do with their lives. Buffy , Faith and Angel wanted to fight Willow wanted to use her smarts and Xander just wanted to get out of Sunnydale. The 5 moved to La and met a man named Rupert Giles. he was part of and underground mafia. Almost all his men who he started with either died or retired. the 5 friends joined. _

_Giles had given the three nicknames to hide their identity. He was the watcher as he watched over them. Buffy became the slayer as she was the best there was. Faith became the Rouge one as she was slightly criminally insane. Angel was the vampire. Willow the witch. and Xander was the coroner cause he dealed with the dead bodies. _

_They were the scoobies. The best. You messed with them you payed the price. It went on like that until they were 20. One night they had all gone out except for Giles cause he felt sick. Buffy was worried about him. He was like a father to her. _

_When she got back to the hide out she faced an unwanted scene. there were 5 men and the one in the middle had a gun to Giles's head. He shot him. Buffy took in the face of 4 of the men. the obvious leader had a mask on. _

_Since then They had tried to find his murderer. so far they had killed of 3 one left before the last one was to be found. for a year it had been this. picking them off till they were all gone. Th police were on their tail but they would never find them. The scoobies were like ghosts. _

_888888888888888888888_

Buffy woke up still thinking of Spike. She rubbed the necklace he gave her and hoped he still remembered her.

SPIKE!

The cop pulled up at his house which he shared with Gunn and Fred. They were his best friends.

a year after he left for England he came back for Buffy in La but never found her. He went to her old house but her father ho hated him refused to give him he address. he enrolled as a police officer and met Fred, Gunn about a year ago they were put on the scoobie case. of course no-one had ever seen their face or them for that matter they had as mush information as possible.

every night he did them same thing ly in bed and stare at the ceiling while thinking of his love Buffy. He hopes she still remembers him.

A/N another chapter gone

PLEASE REVEIW


End file.
